Under My Umbrella
by Rainbowcastle
Summary: An inspired songfic- RIHANNA'S SONG-UMBRELLA on the pairing gruvia.


**A/N: This is my first song-fic and it ended up being: Gruvia. Please Review.**

* * *

><p><em>You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart<em>

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star._

_Baby'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars._

_And that's when you need me there._

_With you, I'll always share..._

_._

_._

_._

It was late night, and not some simple dark, lonesome night but a stormy night, with rain falling in torrents across Magnolia. Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage, was tired and proceeding back to their guild, returning from his part time job the evening. But he was currently unable to view anything under the raging storm and falling sheets of water. It looked to him, that he was lost in the rain, not to mention he had lost his shirt.

_Shit!_ he cursed himself mentally, as he proceeded trying to figure out which way he had to go through the curtains of the downpour.

Juvia Lockser, his personal stalker, had decided to go looking for him, as it was too late and he hadn't turned up at the guild yet. Soon enough, she found Gray wandering through the deep woods, unable to see anything clearly in the massive rain. He was half-naked now, Juvia giggled mentally at the sight. Maybe he had lost his shirt somewhere, and didn't bother to get it back as he was lost. He marveled and ogled at the sight of her Gray-sama's macho and well-toned chest getting drenched in the rain. She hyperventilated fancying about his wet hair, which was now messy and soaked due to rain. She wondered how they would look after the rain vanished, like hundreds of dewdrops on _Gray-sama's_ _hair!_

He was the perfect man for her in the whole world; her destined charming prince, she thought, her eyes glistening. Even if in the magazines he would look like a superstar, despite his modest, self-centered and calm demeanor.

But suddenly then, she heard a sound, from Gray-sama. It seemed that he had coughed, despite him being a ice-mage, he could catch a severe cold, she wondered.

_Maybe he is really lost!,_ Juvia thought. _Juvia must really help him out now..._

"Gray-sama?" Juvia said, as she emerged from behind the rusty trees.

"Juvia?" Gray realized in surprise that there was already someone there besides him.

"Yes, Gray-sama..." Juvia answered. "I'm here to help you."

* * *

><p><em>Now that it is raining more than ever.<em>

_Know that we'll still have each other._

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_._

_._

_._

"Juvia..?" Gray repeated, as if he'd lost the sense to talk. "Ok." he finally nodded, understanding the situation. "Let's get out of here."

"Get under the umbrella Juvia's brought with her. Otherwise, you'll catch a cold, Gray-sama." Juvia warned, concerned.

"Don't go kidding there, Juvia..." Gray tried to laugh off the situation, but regretted doing so, as he gave a loud sneeze afterwards. Juvia smiled back teasingly at him.

"Ok, Ok..." Gray was relented to follow her advise.

"Gray-sama...are you tired?" Juvia asked, concerned about his welfare.

"Yeah...a bit." Gray answered casually.

"Why don't we take some rest under a tree until morning?" she proposed. Gray winced at her.

"Are you insane? Its raining..." Gray blurted out.

"I know, Gray-sama. Don't worry, you'll not catch a cold though...you'll always have my umbrella." Juvia answered coyly.

"Ok...let's rest till morning." he agreed with a nod.

They immediately found a thick tree to rest under its shade. It had been a few moments, when Gray felt his eyes drooping and finally fell asleep in Juvia's lap, where she held the umbrella above him to shield him from the raindrops.

She stroked his cheek gently, as he slept unaware of her swooning upon him even when he was asleep. It had been a few moments, after which she began to stroke his soft, messy, raven hair. Exactly what she'd imagined. _Dew drops in his hair! _

"Wow..." she slowly trailed as she imagined.

"Juvia...kiss me." the ice mage seemed to say in his dream.

"What?" Juvia began flustered.

"You heard me...kiss me." Gray replied, more in his sleep.

"But..Gray-sama..." Juvia said. "I can't..."

"You can...Juvia." Gray drawled, in his sleep.

"Okay..if you say..." she leaned forward to kiss him on his cheeks. She had barely touched his porcelain skin, when Gray pulled her motuh towards his face.

"Not there idiot...here." he said pointing her groped mouth towards his lusty lips. "On my lips."

Juvia shivered with excitement and anticipation as she zoomed towrds Gray-sama's lips. _Oh no..._

"Juvia, are you nervous?" Gray asked out of the blue.

"Yeah..." Juvia replied meekly.

"Then, let me do it..." he said, as he brought her lips on his. Their lips collided into a sensual kiss, breaking apart only when the air seemed less.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said, as cried tears of joy. "You finally did it."

"Did what?" Gray said, as I woke up. "Juvia...I had a weird dream right now, you know. I was kissing somebody..."

"Do you remember who it was, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, giggling.

"Don't know... though it was a woman in blue hair...just like you." Gray said, trying to rack his memories.

"Forget it, Gray-sama...let's head down to the guild. The downpour stopped a few time ago. The sun's up in the sky now." she said, the morning rays of the sun causing her cheeks to glow brilliantly.

"Ok...let's go." Gray got up and followed Juvia back to the guild.

* * *

><p><em>Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together.<em>

_Told you I'll be here forever._

_Said I'll alaways be ur friend_

_Took an oath, I'ma stick out till the end._

_._

_._

_._

The sun rose beautifully above them in the sky, as they made it back to the guild. Before entering, Gray said soemthing which made Juvia's heart jump.

"Thanks, Juvia."

"Oh, it was nothing Gray-sama." Juvia answered, blushing.

"Without you, I would have been surely lost." he laughed badly. "Will you always be there for me?"

"Of course, Gray-sama..." she replied, her cheeks reddening. "What do you think friends are for..?"

Saying that, Juvia left him to ponder upon her said words. Gray managed to work out a few things after she left.

_I'll always feel safe under your umbrella...! _ he thought, smirking to himself. Then, he mentally kicked himself for saying such a thing.

_Weird. _he thought, as he saw the beautiful, enigmatic and a charismatic Juvia Lockser, walk before him.

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

.

.

.

The discarded weather doll she had left behind on the path, seemed to cracked a wholehearted smile.

"So, I have still doubts about who the blue-haired woman was?" Gray said, scratching his hair and smiling beside himself, watching the rain-woman walk away.

"Weren't it you...for sure?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a dedication to my favorite author who has inspired me a lot, Flave. Thank you, for writing Gruvia stories. Without you, the archive seemed almost dead. **


End file.
